<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hidden Discovery by MeltingCheesiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650990">A Hidden Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingCheesiness/pseuds/MeltingCheesiness'>MeltingCheesiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingCheesiness/pseuds/MeltingCheesiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of naive twins go on an investigation when Mother Eva takes her eyes off of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hidden Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Come on Vergilll, you have to come with me- I promise it’ll be more fun than that dumb book!” </p>
<p>The two brothers were inside the Sparda residence during a peaceful, uneventful summer day with Mother Eva taking a quick nap. This was good news for Vergil as it meant that he could spend some time for himself but for Dante, it was boredom taken to tortuous levels.</p>
<p>“I doubt the thing you saw was worth thinking about.” Vergil had been in this situation countless times and didn’t take his eyes off the page. “Can you calm down? Mom's in her bedroom. You can annoy her there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dante knew it wouldn’t be half as fun if he went alone. He wanted it to be a surprise but he knew it would grab his brother’s interest this time. “Ok… I guess I’ll have to look at that super cool hidden tunnel alone…” Jackpot.</p>
<p>The stubborn bookworm finally looked up. “Wait, really? Where?” He got up from the couch without his book with the intent on following Dante. </p>
<p>“You’ll see ~” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being the energetic children the brothers were, they both ran out of the mansion doors to their personal playground. Dante proudly pointed at a very large hole located some distance away from their makeshift sandbox. Vergil wasn’t as thrilled about the ‘super cool tunnel’ as Dante was and queried, “Uh Dante, I think we should tell mom about this, it looks really suspicious…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not suspicious! A big dog must’ve dug this thing. Maybe if we go in we can find it and keep it! It might even be a secret path to the house!” Vergil’s boisterous brother was already beginning to crawl in the hole with an oil lamp in hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t think-” Vergil began to speak but Dante was already gone from his sight.</p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, he crawled after his brother. The tunnel was pretty spacious for children their age as the two were able to crawl side-by-side in it. It wasn't long before they heard inhuman growling coming from deeper in the hole. It was definitely no dog. It only took the twins a glance at each other to know they should retreat. Right as they crawled out of the tunnel, they heard the growls getting louder and louder. "Let's get mom!" Dante cried as he made a run for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vergil was running right behind him before he felt a sharp pain on his leg. Hearing his scream made Dante's head whip around. A creature Dante had only seen in his father's library was pinning his brother to the ground, speaking in a gnarly voice he couldn't understand. Without thinking, he threw his oil lamp at the demon's face. "Leave him alone!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The demon stabbed Vergil in the chest before making his way to Dante, now aggravated by the boy’s harmless attack. Any sort of bravery he previously felt had vanished upon seeing his motionless brother and the demon’s furious face. He wanted to run but his legs were frozen; all he could do was look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groggy from the adrenaline and pain, Vergil managed to look up at Dante’s current situation. This was the first time he had never seen Dante so terrified. Fuming at the prospect of his brother dying because of his inaction, he felt something in him awake. Before he knew it, he was seeing the world through a different lens with a strange feeling rushing through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seconds before the demon was able to land a hit on Vergil’s twin as well, Dante saw a blur of light blue crash onto the grotesque creature and onto the wall of the mansion (thankfully, it didn't break). He stood there, watching as something he had never seen before maul their attacker to bits. He noticed that Vergil was gone from where he laid before. A million thoughts were going through the poor child’s mind. Was that thing… his brother? “H-hey…” Dante cautiously crept towards the demon glowing a bright blue.  “I think it’s dead- you can stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing his twin’s calm voice, the demon slowed down his attacks and flashed back into the same Vergil Dante knew (andloved) as the now-minced demon began disintegrating away. After the rush of adrenaline had faded, Dante ran towards Vergil and gave him a suffocating back hug. Both brothers didn’t say anything for a while, as they were too stunned about the attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was I?” Vergil asked this question to no one in particular. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Dante hugged his brother closer. He was just glad it’s all over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both heard familiar footsteps come their way. “I heard a loud crash! What happened?” Mother Eva was surprised to see the twins together like this. She quickly brought them back inside the mansion to the main lounging room. She hoped that her consoling made them less shaken up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eva planned on telling them about their unique inheritance when they were older but she knew she had to revise that plan now.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sparda had sealed the demon world away from the human world but we still see demons we need to fight in dmc3 and 1 before Arkham and Vergil open the Temen-ni-gru?? Confused about that so that’s why I added a demon to this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>